The Blues (Angry Birds)
Note: These are not the EXACT same Blues from the Angry Birds franchise. These guys are a slightly different version. Note #2: If you are looking for the Pokemon Trainer Blue, click here. This article is about the Angry Birds, the Blues. The Blues (Blue Jay, Blue Jake, Blue Jim) are a set of bluebird triplets that appear as characters in the GreenPandaPlushes franchise. They are supporting protagonists in Plush Pirate Adventures and the Angry Birds series. They are voiced by TheUltra_Penguin. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures Universe * Bubbles (best friend) * Bomb (best friend) * Matilda (friend) * Red (friend) * Chuck (friend) * Stella (friend) * Hal (friend) * Terence (friend) * Lightning Birds (alternate universe counterparts) * Pig (enemy) * Bow Pig (enemy) * Mustache Pig (enemy) * Helmet Pig (enemy) * King Pig (enemy) * Mailman Pig (enemy) * Chef Pig (enemy) * Cupid Pig (enemy) * Construction Pig (enemy) * Leprechaun Pig (enemy) * Reindeer Pig (enemy) * Pumpkin Pig (enemy) * Winter Pig (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Captain Toad (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Wario (enemy, later turns into friend) * Waluigi (enemy, later turns into friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Sonic (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Pikachu (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Victini (friend) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Turtwig (enemy, later becomes friend) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) Powers and Abilities When in their normal form (one blue bird), they are more powerful. However, when in danger, the one blue bird can split into 3 (Jay, Jake, and Jim). Each bird is equally as powerful as each other and the one blue bird. All of them (doesn't matter what form), can fly and hop/jump on land, since neither of them have arms or feet. Their mana gives them ice powers (freezing, defrosting, surviving in the cold, etc). Personality The Blues are the mischief makers of the Angry Birds. They are mischievous and love to pull pranks on others and even each other. This has caused the Birds to argue quite a lot with each other and get in trouble. The other Angry Birds watch them and take care of them to make sure they don't get in trouble, but they always fail. They are pretty relaxed. Image Gallery Trivia * Their favorite color is baby blue. * They are mischievous and pranksters. * They are the youngest of the Angry Birds.